


golden soulmark

by malecdiwani



Category: Shadowhunters, malec - Fandom, mortal instrument - Fandom
Genre: M/M, solumate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecdiwani/pseuds/malecdiwani
Summary: His mark, his fucking grey soulmark was  fully black. He touched his mark, a sudden cool breeze came from somewhere .It was his mate. His mate had taken birth . The person he was waiting to meet from 800 years had finally born on this earth.





	golden soulmark

One in a million person is born with soulmark. Alec Lightwood was one of the millions. The soulmark is like a rune , black in colour, and become grey when your soulmate is dead.

They say every soulmates meet each other at a certain time decided by destiny, but they also say soul calls to soul continuosly. One could track down his soul mate before the fated time but they should NOT.

Soulmates are one soul and two bodies. They crave to be united. The desire, the thirst to become ONE, only increase and increase as the time passes.

So can you imagine the void a warlock feels who was born with a grey soulmark 800 years ago. Magnus knew its meaning that his other half of soul was dead but he couldn't believe it, may be because it was possible his soulmate was yet to be born.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
 _(December , 1999)_

A sharp pain on his chest made magnus awake. It was like a fire was burning on his chest. He can't breathe.

"Ahhh" cried Magnus holding his cheast. Tears were streaming down his cat eyes as he sat up on the bed.  
His chest was rising up and down, every thing was hot. He turned on the lamp, the pain was immense . Slowly he undid his gown to see what thing tried to pierce his heart.

His eyes widened as he saw the cause of his pain. He ran and stood in front of his body size mirror.

His mark, his fucking grey soulmark was fully black. He touched his mark, a sudden cool breeze came from somewhere .

It was his mate. His mate had taken birth . The person he was waiting to meet from 800 years had finally born on this earth.

His legs trembled and eyes streamed with tears again but this time not from pain but from happiness.

"So finally you have come on this world for me" exclaimed magnus like a psycho.

"I m not gonna let you go anywhere. Now we'll be always be together. " said Magnus, as he ran outside his loft.

"Magnus , where are you going?" called Caterina standing on the door of his loft.

"Cat. He is born. He is born . I m gonna meet him" said Magnus litrally jumping on his toes.

"Who are.."

"My soulmate is born" exclaimed Magnus cutting her mid-sentence.

"Whoa. Thats....thats... Congratulations Magnus"

"I don't have time for anything i m gonna go and meet him"turned Magnus to go.

"No Magnus you shouldn't." She stopped him.

"But i can't. I have waited for him for 800 years Cat. I want to see him"

" But Magnus did you forget one should not try to track their soulmate. Its the work of destiny to make them meet eachother at the right time. You shouldn't interfere with the destiny"

"I know all that Cat but those are just sayings. There is no proof of them anywhere.Beside i m just going to see him from distance . I will not touch him i promise. "

"Magnus , you won't be able to stop yourself from touching him if you see him"

"I just one time Cat, just one time i wannna see him, ..........ahhhgggghh" Magnus exclaimed in pain and fell on the ground. His soulmark was pulsing , it was changing colour black to grey , grey to black continuously.

"Whats happening?" asked Cat in concern.

"He is dying...he is in danger Cat. I can't leave him alone. He needs me." said Magnus in horror as he made a portal and was gone.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Magnus was in some kind of dirty back alley.There was a dustbin . An infant was lying there unmoving. 

He was pale as ice, lifeless but with a black soulmark on his chest which was still. He couldn't hear his heartbeats. 

"No ..no this can't be true. He can't be dead" said Magnus as he took the infant boy in his arms and started pulsing his magic to his heart.

"No baby you can't leave me. open your eyes. See your soulmate is calling you" Magnus was crying as he pulsed more magic to his heart.

"Baby please you've to open your eyes. I won't able to live anymore without you"

Was destiny playing a game with him. Destiny made him wait for 800 years to meet his mate who died on the day he born.

Magnus tried his best but there was no sign of life. He hugged the baby boy. There soulmarks were touching eachother .

"If destiny can't let me live with you then i will die to be with you" with that Magnus conjure a dagger to pierce through his heart when a sudden light shined between them.

The light was blinding. As its intensity decreased Magnus heard the baby's cry. 

His mate, his baby boy with the most beautiful hazel eyes was crying in his arms . 

Their soulmarks were glowing golden.

Mangus was mesmerized by the beauty in his arm. This innocent , fragile baby boy which have just taken birth has became the most important person in his life.

"Shh baby you're safe. Nobody's gonna hurt you. Nobody's gonna take you away from me. "  
Magnus was busy in taking care of his baby mate that he didn't noticed he was encircled by a group of shadowhunters who hit him badly and snatched his mate away. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He didn't know how many days have past. He was lying on the cold floor half unconscious and someone was talking...

"Thats the filthy warlock who stole my child"

"No, it was some one else"

"Still, that warlock had my boy with him, he could have have done anything to him"

" But he didn't"

"Robert , just kill this son of a whore"

"Maryse , he have a soulmark same as Alec and now they are both golden"

"Then you should make sure Alexander never know that his soulmate is disgusted demon bloodied abomination "

 

"I 'll make sure of it"

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue ? leave comments.


End file.
